Harry Potter and the White Priest of Elysion
by Tschubi-chan
Summary: Voldemort unleashes an ancient evil in order to get rid of Harry once and for all. Now the Deceiver of Fools is after him. Slight crossover with SM Lots of Sirius and Harry in later chapters
1. Author´s Notes

Harry Potter and the White Priest of Elysion ****

Harry Potter and the White Priest of Elysion

Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in the story do belong either to** J.K.Rowling** or **Naoko** **Takeuchi**. I own nothing!!!! grumbles Life can be so unfair!

The **Deceiver of Fools** is my creation inspired through a song written and sung by **"Within** **Temptation"** which I will include in the story lateron.

This is sort of a crossover between Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. The main events, characters, places will definitely be Harry Potter.

Do not expect such a story as: Usagi and her friends get an invitation to come to Hogwarts. I **won´t** write that!!! The Sailor Senshi will **not** play a role in the story though Usagi aka Serenity and/or Sailor Pluto might be mentioned. 

The main hints to Sailor Moon will be due to connections to the story of the Silver Millenium and the appearance of Elios from the Super S series.

The story will be **Sirius/Harry/Elios** centred, but other characters will be involved too, of course Thought I would forget Moony, ne?! The main events will take place after the end of book four and before the start of Harry's fifth year.

There might be slashy hints at one point in the story, but I will not call this a slash story! 

Last but not least: English isn´t my native language. I would be glad if you do not send flames because of my English!

Thanks for reading this!

Now on with the story

Tschubi-chan

PS. Be prepared for long waits between the chapters. I´m lazy as hell!!! grin


	2. Prologue_Trinity

Harry Potter and the White Priest of Elysion ****

Harry Potter and the White Priest of Elysion

Prologue - Trinity

Sirius Black was by no means a person you could call ordinary.

First of all he was a wizard and a smart one at that. Together with his friends he founded the _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_ , also known as the Marauders and managed to become an unregistered animagus in his fifth year at Hogwarts. 

Animagi was the ability to transform into an animal at will. Naturally the person changed into a form best suited for them. Sirius for instance had become a big, black grim-like dog, earning him the nickname Padfoot. His best friend James Potter turned into a stag and Peter Pettigrew, one of his other friends changed into a rat which confirmed later on to be his character.

Though there were also people called natural animagi, who were born with this ability , the process of becoming an animagus was very difficult for a normal wizard. Even high advanced wizards weren't necessarily capable of doing it. Sirius and his friends needed three years to figure out this highly advanced magic. Their motivation was to help their friend Remus Lupin who was forced to change into a werewolf every full moon.

But even without him being a wizard and unregistered animagus, Sirius Black wasn't your so-called ordinary-man-next-door.

To start with he was an escaped convict accused of having killed his best friend James Potter along with his wife Lily and twelve innocent muggles. He was, of course not guilty of theses crimes- the Potters had changed their secret keeper from Sirius to Peter making him the real traitor- but nobody but his godson Harry, his friends Ron and Hermione, the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape knew that. 

His assumption that nobody would believe them proved to be right. 

Harry and his friends were still children and there validity counted nothing.

His old friend Remus wasn't a good witness either, because he was a werewolf and people feared them and thought them to be untrustworthy. 

Severus Snape hated Sirius Black with all his heart. Though they had made some kind of a armistice at the end of Harry's fourth year to be able to protect Harry and gather more information, there was still the problem that Snape was a former deatheater, Lord Voldemort´s servants. That made him untrustworthy through the eyes of many.

Albus Dumbledore himself was a highly respected person in the wizard community, but he had no evidences to prove Sirius innocence.

And Peter Pettigrew or in short Wormtail would never go to the Ministry freeing Sirius. As Voldemort´s faithful servant (more or less), he had absolutely no reason. The world thought him dead and he preferred it staying this way.

But there was more to Sirius Black. He was also the first person ever to have escaped the high-security wizard prison Azkaban where he had spent twelve long years in company of hundreds of Dementors thanks to Wormtail. 

Dementors were horrible creatures known for their terrible capability to suck a persons happy memories out of its mind leaving nothing but fear, guilt and despair. A longer stay at Azkaban usually lead to insanity. 

Only Sirius´ ability to transform into a dog saved him from loosing his sanity. Later he was able to squeeze himself through the bars of his cell in his dog-form and escape without the Dementors noticing it.

Last but not least Sirius Black was the godfather of none other than _the boy who lived_ or better known under his birth name Harry James Potter. And if people thought Sirius was different from most others, they certainly hadn't met Harry, yet.

***

Harry once said that he didn't search for danger, but danger usually found him and he was definitely right with that statement.

But first to start with some more or less common things about him, though they were amazing nonetheless. Harry hated summer holidays with all his heart, he loved school and homework and would have done anything for the chance to live with the escaped convict Sirius Black, who indeed was his godfather.

Living with people who almost hated him as much as they feared him wasn't exactly easy. After his parents death when he was little more than one year, he was taken under the care of his aunt and uncle, muggles of the worst kind. They already had a small, pigsized child by the name of Dudley which they spoiled to no end.

But there were other things that made him special. Things he didn't want to think about to much, but was forced to do simply by looking into the mirror every day.

Looking from the mirror one could see a rather small, skinny teenager with messy black hair, pale slightly tanned skin and bright green eyes framed by glasses. On his forehead clearly visible through the unruly mob of his hair was a lightning-bolt shaped scar, reminder of the tragic event that made him orphan and the _boy who lived_ at the same.

Harry like his parents and godfather was a wizard and possible one of the most powerful at that due to his heritage he didn't know as of yet. Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard in a century, perhaps even the most dangerous dark wizard wandering on Earth, seemed to know that.

He tried to kill Harry and his family, but only succeeded in killing Harry's parents before he was nearly killed himself.

During Harry's first years at Hogwarts, Voldemort constantly tried to regain his old power and get rid of the boy, but his plans always failed. But at the end of Harry´s fourth year Voldemort had managed to capture him and with the help of his blood came back into the realm of the living.

***

Several things bonded godfather and godson other than their love. The sorrows of a tragic past, wistful dreams of a possible future and the hope of victory over the darkness overshadowing their lives. Neither did they knew that they shared another past together nor that both drew some of their strength out of their dreams. Not their nightmares of course, but their dreams of another person, extraordinary in a similar yet different way from them.

Elios, also known as the White priest of Elysion or Master of Dreams was a boy of Harry's age or so it seemed for he was the bearer of an ancient soul. Similar to Harry he looked small and slender, bluish white hair framing his delicate eyes. He had red-brown eyes and on his forehead one could recognise a small red gem in the shape of a teardrop.

Elios wasn't a wizard. In a manner of speaking he wasn't even human, but held similar powers to those of the wizard community. He was born a lunarian a millenia ago during the times of Gryffindor himself. He was the appointed guardian of Earth, living deep in the centre of Earth and praying for the beautiful dreams and the well being of those people wandering on Earth. His realm was Elysion where he would stay eternally young and watch over the humans.

Elios, Sirius and Harry formed a bond, a trinity that only Elios knew of for he was the only reminder of what happened during the so called Silver Millenium and days of the founders of Hogwarts. Though he watched of his two friends, neither of them knew that he was real, not only a fidget of their hopes for a better future.

But Elios was sure...one day they would see each other for real even if it was only to erase the demons of the past.... 

TBC

A/N: Please review!!! And don´t kill me for my rather poor English, it´s not my native language!!!


End file.
